


Nightmares, a Drabble

by ChristiLynne



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiLynne/pseuds/ChristiLynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Tony's worst dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares, a Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote, hope you enjoy!

She was only feet from him, and it might as well have been a mile for all he could do to save her. He never broke eye contact, never looked away. He was the only thing she had to hold on to, and even though it was killing him, he did it for her. 

He knew they were doing it to break him, to make him suffer. They never gave him a chance to break though. He was gagged, locked down under so many chains that even if he’d had his suit he’d have never been able to break free. It was all he could do to just breath, to stay alive under the weight of his restraints. His eyes were dry, not because he wouldn’t cry but because he’d ran out of tears a good while ago. They were going to kill her, he had no doubt about that. He was quickly losing hope that someone would be able to rescue her in time.

Blood was everywhere; covering her clothes, the floor. He didn’t know how she had held on this long, how she hadn’t at least passed from blood loss. He knew some of it was his own, even though they hadn’t touched him. He’d been bleeding before they’d left him chained, and he’d injured himself trying to get to her, trying to break free of the fucking chains and wires. It was useless though.

They had been alone for the last few hours, their torturers having taken a break for some reason or another. He heard footsteps though, and noticed Pepper’s breathing hitch up. He tried to convey how much he loved her through his eyes, through the only form of contact he had with her.

Her screams pierced his heart like nothing else could. Not a bullet, not the shrapnel that was doing it’s best every second of every day to do just that. He felt like he must be in pieces scattered everywhere by now. They always made sure to take away her gag before they started, to make sure she had a bit of water so she could scream. If they’d just give him the chance to say something, he’d tell them he’d do whatever they wanted as long as they let her go. He was afraid they were going to kill her first though.

He watched, not going to give her the dishonor of looking away. He held her gaze, trying to be the husband he’d said he was going to be. This definitely counted as the “worse” part of for better or worse. He could feel tears on his face again, tried not to wonder what part of his body must be shutting down. He’d die if it meant Pep could live.

After what felt like hours, the man turned to him, a smile on his face. The knife he was holding dripping Pep’s blood. He walked over, running his finger down the wet blade, then reaching over to touch Tony’s face, drawing a sick smile on his face with the blood. Tony refused to look at him, refused to give him that. He knew that rage was in his eyes, and he knew Pepper would know it wasn’t directed at him. She’d slumped to the ground, eyes closed, barely breathing.

Then it stopped. That tiny movement in her body that was her breathing, ceased. Tony screamed against the gag, fought with everything he had against the chains that restrained him. His eyes never left her, never strayed even when he couldn’t see because the tears were coming so fast now couldn’t see through them. He could feel his body breaking, tearing as it tried to get to the one thing he couldn’t live without.

-

And then she was there, shaking him, calling his name. He opened his eyes, looking into Pepper’s startled ones. He could feel the very real tears pouring down his face, the racing of his heart from where he’d tried to save her. But she was safe, was here, with him, in their bed. He closed his eyes and wrapped her in a tight embrace, his breathing slowing down as he realized it had all just been a dream. A nightmare.


End file.
